


非正常死亡

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	非正常死亡

0.

从某一天开始，人类不再正常死亡……

1.

剪刀声在耳边嚓嚓响起的时候，一方通行感到心烦了。

他记得自己是应该死的，记得有消毒水味的病房。

他当时靠在一块皱巴巴的铁板上，上条当麻在对面说他像被烤干的白色鱿鱼丝。而他少见的没有回话，晃着手举到太阳下边，这才慢吞吞的开口，说自己以为自己是应该死了的。

“对，你没有死。”

上条看见那只骨节分明的手，在白色阳光下几近透明。

他们开始往上攀爬，抓着废品堆里支棱出来的钢架。

因为一方通行说，我们上去吧，去看地平线吧。

想到这里的一方通行轻轻闭上眼睛，剪刀的声音在耳边嚓嚓作响，像一群白蝶蹁跹环绕。

然后他又想起了上条拉着他往上爬，脚步与脚步互相重叠，交错。他们灵巧地在废墟上往上攀爬，脚尖轻轻地在着力点上踮起。他看见雾一样的阳光和混沌蓝色的天空，和与天空一样的眼睛。上条在向他逼近，他站在风里往后仰，却被对方的指尖挑起了一绺扫眼的发，开口问他:“剪个头发吧？”

手指插进头发却又一触即分，挑拔着种下头皮发麻的触感，绵绵的剪刀声是一卷永不停歇磁带。上条的掌心覆住温热的头颅，俯首去看那双虚掩住的眼睛，呼吸交缠之间，微微张口，咬上他的鼻尖。

一方通行觉得，像是在跳舞一样。

上条当麻说，如果不是在这种废墟上，他就带着他跳舞了。

白色的发丝，细细碎碎，纷纷扬扬，飘荡成了一个半弧。

“没有谁是应该死的。”

像是火车开动了一般，巨大的鸣笛声响起。于是石榴色的眼珠子往边上瞟去，望见天地之间耸立的巨大烟囱冒出了滚滚浓烟。既是希望也是绝望的烟囱立在城市的边缘，宛如带领城市缓缓驶来的火车头。

“你还记得我说过的吗？”

一方通行平直地举起手来，指着城市尽头，与天交接的地平线。

“距离是会骗人的。”

2.

每一个城市都有烟囱。

那不是烟囱，是焚烧厂。在他的印象中，是有某人这样说过，而且他知道，这是正确的。

“人呢？”

上条有些惘然地喃着，突然想起很久之前看过的一部叫《明日边缘》的美片，那个男主角就和他一样躺在水泥地上。

“都死了。”

偏过头后，上条看见了一双被军靴勒得很紧的小腿。

“死了？”

“该死了。”

一方通行手上抓着一只金属质感的魔方，六面颜色齐整，钴蓝色的一面正对着上条。

“我知道你想说什么。”

上条看着眼前这个瘦得像把刀的人向他走来，军靴叩叩地踏在地上。

“但是没有错，一切都没有错。”

齿轮转动的声音吸引了上条，由细微到震耳，从精密到粗犷。于是，理所应当的，他看见了钢铁怪物的爪牙，崭亮的金属光泽在雾蒙蒙的太阳下发光。

“他们该死了。”像什么蛊惑的语言一般，喃着。

吞噬绝望的怪物，喷吐希望的烟囱。

那不是烟囱，是焚烧场……

一方通行的露出一个有着些许恶意的笑，手指拨动着手里的那个魔方。

咔哒。像是锈住了一样，机关咬合着呻吟。

“如果有什么错的话，那就是我还活着吧。”

面对上条的钴蓝色的那一面，错位了。

3.

一方通行找到了一件白色的斗篷，不过因为过旧的缘故，披到肩上更像是灰色。斗篷是极简单的款式，在上条看来，这或许更应该被称作是床单一类的东西。当他看见一方通行的眼睛瞟了他一眼，就闭上嘴不说话了。

他们已经走了好久的路，见过了好多的人，在倾斜的城市里，翻过陡峭的公路。

他们在半路遇见了一个哭泣的孩子，上条是最见不得这样的，于是暂且抛下了地平线去慰问那孩子，而一方通行就有些不耐烦地在一边抱肩站着，瘦削的小腿踩在翘起的石块上。

孩子有些怯怯地望向一方通行，而上条则笑着打圆场，一方通行掩饰地嘁了一声。孩子笑了。

孩子问，你们要去哪啊？

要去地平线那里。那里，顺着手指指去的方向，在城市缝隙里隐约的淡蓝色的边界。

这是上条当麻说的，他们在废墟上时，上条对一方通行说，我们走吧。

去哪里？

你想去哪里？

去哪里不也是废墟呢。城市也都是废墟，这颗星球也都是废墟。被活物们蛀坏了，厌倦了生，也淡漠了死，荒芜了感情。再没有了生死别离的悲欢离合，排着序号的合理死亡只留得下绝对理性的荒漠，在这荒漠的废墟里，找不到一滴泪水。

一方通行总是有很多奇怪的理论，上条当麻说，像是地平线和距离。

距离是会骗人的，你看地平线像是就在那里，像是随便一个闲来无事的少年骑上单车就能到达。可其实，少年变成了青年，变成了中年，变成了老年，他和地平线的距离也未能拉近过。

听着他们讲话的孩子说，你们都是很有趣的人啊，我也很想和你们一起去地平线。可是，孩子说，我快该死了呀。

一方通行沉默着，把斗篷的帽子拉得很低。

他们继续走着，从一座废墟走到另一座废墟上。上条看着一方通行披着灰白的斗篷，蒙住自己的脸，晃晃荡荡地彳亍，由此联想到了一些不合时宜的事情，像是不祥的白色，传统的葬仪，哭丧的魔……尤其是在逢魔的黄昏，模糊了影子的时候。

一方通行说，是这样的，当然会是变成这样的。在倾斜的城市里，倒挂的大楼，混乱的废墟。一切都没有错。一方通行说着，盯着手里的魔方，钴蓝色的一面插入了几个其它色块，看着很刺眼。

4.

烟囱倒塌了。

上条看见了钢铁怪物的爪牙支离破碎着崩塌。

天空是深浅不一的蓝调色块，随意的堆放着。古铜色的飞行物划了一道弧线从斜下方掷下，天空颤抖着，受到了撞击而将要崩倒。

在完全理性而秩序的死亡之下，紧绷的神经总有一天会断掉。

他们躲在断垣之后，一方通行瘦削的背脊靠在水泥墙上。

“看吧，这也是理所应当的。”

上条还在问着为什么，自言自语的想要怀疑。

而一方通行只是淡漠地低头，望着自己手上的魔方。六色斑斓的面块，颜色错杂得很，还有本不应该出现的，分布得毫不均匀的红褐色。

生的萌芽总会悄然生长，总有人不愿意承认，总有人会反抗。说到底，用统一的标准去定义一个人究竟该不该死，本来就是很荒谬的事情。然后，挣扎，然后，抢夺。先是因为资源有限感到恐慌而去镇压，然后是发现了战争所带来的死亡而去控制。

“所以啊，会有的，战争。”

所以啊，会有的，小小的身影背负着与自己并不搭的武器去争夺生存的权利，尚且稚嫩的心灵受到了摧残，敌我不分。

被轰炸过的废墟上，被烤焦了的天空下。一方通行冷静地捡起了沾有血迹的魔方，那尖锐的边角被浓厚的暗红色包裹住了。然后，他走到了那小小的身影旁边，蹲下来。那孩子，不再哭了，也不再笑。他伸手，帮孩子闭上了眼睛。

“你看，我果然该死吧？”

一方通行自嘲地笑。

上条看着魔方在对方的手里变得越发斑斓，感受到了一种诡异的怪诞。

“不，没有人是应该死的。”

“对，没有人。”一方通行抬眼看向上条，“那他们，”他指向火光乍现的地平线，“当然也本不应该死。”

魔方在他的手里扭曲得不成样，一如这将要崩溃的世界。

“一切都没有错，除了我还要活着这件事情。”

上条无端地感到气愤，却又因为没有什么可气愤的而感觉到更加的气愤。

他从来都不认为自己是个什么无私的圣人，从他第一次看见了自己影子的那一刻起，他便明白了自己不过是个“伪善者”。装作是正义的样子，是善良的样子，去满足自己的一己之私。

“那你又有什么错？为什么就是你要非死不可？我啊，我啊，明明也只是想留下你一个人而已！”

一方通行伸手触碰上条的侧脸，于是温热的泪水透过他的指缝流下。他看见这样的上条，很少见的，淡淡的笑了。

“我啊，也只是有这一个愿望而已。”

5.

小小的孩子许下了愿望，为了自己的小小玩伴，为了自己的私心，为了自己的欲望。用一辈子去祈求这样的愿望，一定可以实现的愿望，只能属于自己的愿望，微不足道的愿望。

6.

那是在幼年的胶卷里录刻的事情。

上条在大的吓人的房间里行走，推开了一扇又一扇的门，像迷宫一样，无穷无尽，开开合合。

最后一扇门，惨白，上面有蜡笔画上去的涂鸦。上条认得这样的涂鸦，于是他停在门前，等了七天。

门是在第八天被打开的，被上条从外边给强行打开的。

门内的，所能看见的，只有投影灯的影像在流动着变化。

上条当麻拉开衣柜之后，一方通行并没有察觉到他的存在，像是死掉了一样，抱住膝盖埋着脑袋，一动也不动。

上条在鲸鱼的影子游到自己脸上的时候，决定把人给拉出来。

突然被触碰到的一方通行开始神经质地尖叫，抱着对方的手臂挣扎，死死的抵在衣柜的门口。白化的样貌和浓重的黑眼圈，让整个人看上去很是病态。他像是个不见天日的怪物，怪叫着绷紧自己脆弱的神经，然后低头咬在拽着自己衣服的手臂上。

一方通行，上条在喊他，一方通行，松口。被喊到名字的人震了一下，上条抚过他颤抖的脊背，在耳边轻轻地说:“松口。”

很听话的，慢慢地松开了牙关抬起了头，颤动着声线，说:

“是癌。”

投影灯的影像在他们之间流动。

坏掉的磁带像是在哭泣。

上条看见一方通行跌在地上望他，雪白的发凌乱地散着。于是他蹲下来慢慢的靠近，一方通行有些不适应的偏过头想要后退，却被对方勾起了一绺略长的发。

“剪个头发吧？”他说。

上条沉默的看完了胶卷，关掉了播放器。

与此同时，房间角落里的一个金属质感的魔方悄然转动了一层。咔哒。

7.

上条的眼里，被猝不及防的扎进了一把刀子，这让他的瞳孔疼到颤抖。

一方通行看着这样的上条，只是笑了，很少见的，干净的笑。

吻我吧。他的唇上衔着艳丽的朝阳，凑着靠近。

上条看着他们之间的距离缩短，怀着一种悲哀的心情回想起了自己之前双唇触碰对方的发旋时的触感。

他们将熹微嚼碎了，将这破碎的光明啊，撒向了世界各处。

上条的耳膜处有轻微的耳鸣，仿佛是听见了遍布世界的欢呼声，仿佛是为了这新鲜的一天，仿佛是为了他们，仿佛是为了他。上条当麻紧紧的抱住他，含着唇间新生的太阳，湿漉漉的，红艳艳的，弥漫开铁锈的味道。他们的距离是如此的近，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，心脏的搏击直传震上来，然后渐渐的远去，微弱。直到好远好远，远到再也听不见一声心跳。

在太阳完全升起之后，人们找到了他们，紧紧贴合在一起的他们。人们看见了，淡蓝色的地平线，穿过了相拥的两人之间。

金属质感的魔方被遗落在一边，六面颜色齐整，钴蓝色的一面仰视着天空。


End file.
